What A Night - Emison
by Drea82581
Summary: Alternate Universe (Emison) - Alison is Bi-curious. However, she's wanting to settle it once and for all.


Alison didn't know what she was doing here.

Just a year ago she would have laughed in any face that told her she would be sitting in a well-known lesbian bar. By herself. By choice. And now, here she sat. She was gazing at every single girl who passed by - wondering if they were the one she'd want to take back home tonight.

Alison was on a mission. She wants to figure out her sexuality once and for all. If that was even possible. She was hoping that after tonight she would be able to place a label on herself and get rid of the old one. She knew it was cliché, but she wanted to take away 'bi-curious' and replace it with 'bisexual' instead.

Truth be told, no one knew she even labeled herself that way. 'Bi-curious', I mean even thinking about it made her that way, right? It was something internal that she's been dwelling on secretly for years, but always ended up rejecting the idea. She never let the idea fully flourish until recently. If she liked boys than that was that. What was the point of liking girls? Labeling herself straight was always easier, more acceptable. Secretly looking at the opposite sex was something she was used to as well. What was the point of being open to liking girls too? It would just create too much of a mess for her. It would be too hard.

Now here she sits, in a lesbian bar, looking around trying to figure this out. Except, none of these girls were catching her eye. Sure, there were plenty of girls, well woman, that she could admit were pretty, but none that she could see herself going further with. None that made her want to scream 'I'm gay!' and run off into the sunset with them. Maybe she wasn't bisexual after all... Maybe this was something she just made up in her head.

"Can I have another Watermelon Lemonade Vodka?" She muttered to the bartender, a little bit annoyed that this night wasn't going as she planned. She started to tap her fingers on the wooden bar top, drumming to the beat of the pop song that was playing. It was catchy but it was also blaring in her ears. To the point that she feared it would make her ears bleed if it went on for too much longer. She was over this.

Being in a lesbian bar was almost surreal. Alison would have thought there would be something different about it that set it apart from regular bars. Maybe some glitter, pink lights, perhaps even a drag show going on. But no. It was literally just a bar with an overabundance of gay people and far too many butch girls that eyed her up and down like she was a piece of candy.

The bartender set a newly made glass full of liquor in front of her, to which Alison thanked him for and sipped at. This was lame and she was far too bored for her liking. She should have known that she wouldn't have been able to determine her sexuality so easily.

Just then, a body slid into the seat beside her. Of course because of her annoyed attitude, she didn't even glance towards them. She had already decided that she was going to finish her drink and leave, because there was nothing exciting or new here for her. She will not allow herself to suffer any longer. Why subject herself to anymore uncomfortable stares if she didn't absolutely have to? So, she took another swig of her drink just as someone touched her arm gently.

"You're looking quite lonely on a Friday night," a sultry voice spoke from beside her.

Alison tried her hardest not to grimace. She had already warded off two butch lesbians, and she wasn't particularly feeling like doing the same with a third. She took a big gulp of her drink, letting the alcohol burn the back of her throat before turning to the woman beside her, licking he lips. She opens her mouth to tell the unwanted visitor to leave her alone, but maybe Alison didn't want this woman to leave her alone. Her mouth opened slightly in shocked.

The woman beside her definitely wasn't another butch woman trying to just fuck her into oblivion. At least she doesn't think so. No. In fact, if Alison wasn't curious about her sexuality before, she certainly is now. This woman was one of the most gorgeous people she has ever laid her eyes on. Her hair was long, brown, and silky, matching her beautiful coffee-colored eyes. She had pretty pink lips that were quirked in a soft smirk as she slightly chewed on her bottom lip. God...

Love at first sight was bullshit, but perhaps Alison could believe in it for a night.

It took her a moment to realize she hadn't yet responded to the beautiful brunette, too busy looking intensely at this woman's beauty. Alison flashed her a smile, turning on her charm.

"I haven't found anyone who has caught my eye," she says, lightly playing with the straw in her mixed drink. Making it a point to run her eyes up and down the woman's body, taking in all her curves to let her know she's interested. "Well... until now, that is."

The mysterious brunette beside her grinned, revealing a set of pretty white teeth. "Is that so?" she mused. Alison nodded and the woman's grin grew even wider. She then held out her hand. "Emily." She introduced as she delicately shook Alison's hand in the most polite way.

"Emily, I like it. Alison." The blonde answered with confidence.

As they shared intense eye contact, Emily slyly mumbled, "I'm hoping to hear you say my name again and again. You know... since you like it so much."

Alison couldn't help but suppress a laugh, shaking her head slightly at the double meaning and looking down. "Well Emily, you can call me Ali. My friends call me Ali."

"Ali." Emily paused in thought. "I like it and I'm hoping I can say it over and over again sometime later tonight, friend." The confident brunette said as she took a sip of her almost empty drink.

"So Emily, do you always manage to pick up girls with cheesy pickup lines?" Alison asked with a huge grin on her face. Not shocked at all with Emily's flirting.

Emily shrugged, but the smile stayed on her face as she waved down the bartender. "What can I say? My charm is irresistible." She ended with a wink towards her new friend.

With the appearance of the bartender, Emily was able to order herself another Amaretto Stone Sour, something that Alison never really wanted to try before, until now.

"Let me buy you your next drink," Emily offered as the bartender started to whip up her cocktail.

Looking down at her glass, Alison realized that she already had less than half of her drink left. She considered Emily's offer. She didn't quite feel like she needed anything else to drink, but it was a common courtesy if someone you were down to, well you know, be with, offered to buy you a drink, you accepted to show you were interested. And Alison was obviously interested. She'd rather not miss out on her one and only chance with an angel like Emily. "How can I say no to a free drink? Especially when some as pretty as you is offering?"

Alison was an amazing flirt... at least with men she was. Maybe she was putting too much thought into this. Was it the same with women? Normally she'd let the guy take the lead and play off of him. Knowing that he wanted her. But, as of right now, Alison was too awkward and nervous to properly flirt now. That's why she was so surprised when a pretty blush dusted Emily's cheeks and the woman seemed at a loss for words. For the first time tonight, Alison felt that things were beginning to look up in her favor.

The bartender dropped off Emily's drink, interrupting what Emily was about to say and she instead ordered another drink for Alison. Emily ordered with a smirk on her face, and that's how Alison knew she was absolutely fucked. Or maybe she would be getting fucked, depending on how well her night decided to go.

When Emily turned her attention back to Alison, she had gained her composure, the blush having disappeared from her cheeks. "I'm flattered, especially coming from the most attractive woman in here," she said smoothly. And now it was Ali's turn to blush, the color spreading across her face until she was at a complete loss for words. Oh yes, flirting was definitely harder with women.

By the time Alison started on the drink Emily had ordered for her, her head was already feeling fuzzy and she could feel her inhibitions flying out of the window more and more. Emily's words, her voice, her movements, they were all so intoxicating that Alison couldn't breathe normally. Her eyes hardly strayed from Emily's face as she talked. Her pretty pink lips look oh-so-kissable. Ali reckoned that if Emily was a murderer, Alison probably wouldn't mind losing her life to someone as beautiful as her.

They danced together - Emily's hands around Alison's waist and her lips brushing up against Alison's ear. Every touch made her feel like she was on fire, whether it was because of Emily or the alcohol, she didn't know. Honestly, she didn't particularly care either.

Alison was clearly aroused. Her breath was hitched, her whole face and neck were flushed and god... she was wet. She swears Emily could smell her. Emily seemed to take joy in this, twirling around so her back was up against Alison's chest. Rubbing her plump backside against her core. Running her hands all over Alison as they sensually danced; her back, her sides, her stomach, her hips and her chest. Alison didn't try to hold herself back anymore. She let herself go, just like Emily seemed to be doing.

Her skin was so soft - tantalizing in the way that Alison just wanted to completely ravish her on the dance floor. She wanted to slam Emily up against the nearest wall and kiss that pretty smirk off her face. She wanted Emily. Period.

Did that make her bisexual? Probably, more then likely. While Alison had masturbated to lesbian porn before, she's never felt something quite like this. Something that made her insides light on fire. Something that propelled her to grip tight to Emily's hips and bring her as close as possible, so she could feel Emily's lips brushing against her own.

Alison always thought she'd be into women who were smaller than her, women that were more feminine than her. Emily was different than that. Different than what Alison thought she'd want or be attracted to. Sure this woman before her was a goddess, beautiful wouldn't even be the right word to describe how breathtaking she is. However, Emily had a tomboyish feel about her. She was taller than Ali. Tan skin, long dark brown hair and chocolate eyes. She worked out and was strong. Alison could tell by the grip she has on her hips. Emily's hand are larger than Ali's and she had no doubt that Emily could have her way with her physically. With no problem at all. Alison wasn't going to lie, it turned her on like no other.

"You're quite fun, Alison," Emily drawled lowly, just loud enough to be heard over the music. Her voice had this seductive tone to it that made Alison want to close the distance between them more than anything, but she didn't have the guts or enough alcohol still in her system to make such a move. "I like it."

Alison chuckled. They were moving together to the music and Emily had one leg trapped between her own as they danced. Her knee brushed up against Alison's core every so often, a spark of interest coiling in her stomach.

"You're not so bad yourself," Ali replied in the same seductive manner. Their lips seemed closer than ever. "And I thought it'd be so hard to find someone who's gorgeous and intriguing. I've never met anyone like you."

"You flatter me," Emily whispered, just as she surged forward those last couple of millimeters, their lips finally connecting. Alison felt herself freeze up for all but a second. Her brain then shut off and her movement stopped. All she could focus on was the fact that she was kissing a girl.

A very pretty brunette girl, with brown doe like eyes. A girl with the most amazing cheekbones and sharp jaw. A girl with big luscious plump feeling lips. She was frozen; a pretty girl was kissing her and she didn't want to stop.

So she didn't. The fog cleared from her mind and she allowed herself to tangle a hand through Emily's hair, pulling her even closer. Her other hand was on Emily's hip, rubbing against the tan skin revealed underneath her shirt, marveling on how smooth, soft and warm she was. God she was so fuckin' sexy.

Alison had kissed boys before. Men to be exact. Handsome men with rough skin and equally as rough lips. Men who were taller than her with broad shoulders. Men who smelled musty and tried to move everything at their own pace. Which was usually faster than she liked.

Emily wasn't like that at all. She was soft and curvy. She was slightly taller than Alison. Not like the men who were a good five inches taller than her. Emily was just the right height for her. Alison didn't have to reach up to high to find Emily's perfect lips, which definitely saved her from the neck strain and from standing on her tippy-toes.

Emily wasn't eager in the way she kissed Alison's mouth. Slightly biting down onto her lip, not shy in the least, but also not trying to move things forward without her consent. Alison tugged on Emily's hair and pulled her closer. Instead of musky cologne, Alison's senses were in whack because of the flowery perfume Emily wore. Making Ali's head spin in the best way and that oh so familiar throb between her legs appear.

Emily pulled away with a smack as their lips parted and Alison had to swallow a moan from escaping her throat. The tan beauty looking at her with a dark glimmer in her eyes, her lips the color of cherries as she smirked. She didn't say a word, she just started to drag Alison away from the dance floor towards the bathrooms.

Alison's palms began to sweat with nerves at this. What were they going to do in the bathroom? Was Emily going to be expecting her to sleep with her in the grungy and dirty bar restroom? Would she be upset if she pushed her away, told her that she wasn't comfortable going all the way? Or would she suggest they do other things that Alison would be much more comfortable sticking too? She really hoped the latter.

The bathroom stalls were rather small and Alison found out the door was able to be locked. Allowing for a least some privacy from other party-goers. As soon as the lock clicked shut, Alison found herself being pinned against the door, Emily's hands gripping her waist as her lips hungrily pressed down against her own. All of Ali's worries suddenly slipped away, replaced by pure hunger and lust. She liked kissing Emily. That had to mean she wasn't straight, right? Or did it? Were girls allowed to like kissing other girls while still being considered straight?

At this point Alison didn't know and she really didn't care as Emily started trailing kisses over her jaw and down her neck. Her lips left trails of fire wherever they went, leaving Alison a panting mess. Emily really was talented with that pretty little mouth of hers. Ali had an intruding thought that the same mouth would be just as talented in other areas as well.

"How far are you comfortable with going?" Emily whispered against her skin, leaving Alison completely flustered and a confusing mess. Emily's voice was husky with want, her breath fanning over the skin of the blonde's ear, and she was so turned on that she thought she was just going to burst into flames. Alison didn't think a question like that could be so sexy, but Emily contradicted that assumption once again.

Maybe it was just Emily's effect on Alison that made literally everything she said sound so sexy. Alison shivered as Emily bit into her collarbone, lavishing at the skin with her tongue.

"I'm-ah, mm... n-not all the way," Alison stuttered while trying to gain some of her dominance back, but it was as if she was putty in Emily's hands. "You're the first- "she gasped as Emily sucked a mark onto her throat "-the first girl I've ever done something like this with."

She felt Emily's hands start to lift her dress slowly. She felt the brunette grin against her skin. "I'm honored," she purred, rubbing her hands against the soft exposed skin of Alison's thigh. "Alright, then let me take care of you. Can I taste you?"

At Alison's sudden silence, she added, "Don't worry, I don't expect you to return the favor." She assured her with a soft meeting of the lips, kissing Alison gently with care. At this Alison melted into the door and with a nod she answered, "Please." the blonde groaned, gaining enough confidence back to kiss Emily harder. Moaning into her mouth and pulling Emily closer, if even possible. Grinding her hips into her, letting the brunette know that she was okay with how this is going. At this contact both women groan, gripping onto each other as Emily moved her leg up against Alison. Allowing her to start riding her so she could get that much needed friction. It was dirty and so hot and nothing like anything Alison has ever experienced in the slightest. She loved it.

"Fuck... I want you so bad." Emily gasped against her lips, sounding desperate and needy and losing a bit of her dominance. She started to kiss a trail down her neck to her oh so delicious cleavage. Grabbing Alison's breast firmly as she started to knead it. She backed away slightly and pinched Alison's nibble through her dressed. Emily then made eye contact with the blonde. Alison then saw that the brunette's eyes were glazed over with such lust that it made her arousal shoot through her abdomen. "Please, can I make you feel good now?" Emily pleaded.

Alison could only nod, moaning out a small, "God yes," making Emily dropped to her knees. Her hands going up under Alison's dress to her panties and quickly trying to remove them. Alison feared for a second that Emily would just rip her panties off with how frantic she was being, but she was able to slide them off her and sensually bring those panties into her hands. She brought the panties to her nose and sniffing them lightly before putting them in her back pocket of her jeans. That has got to be the most erotic thing Alison has ever seen.

Though, she shouldn't have been that surprised with how eager Emily seemed to be, but she was. It was as if Emily just couldn't wait to finally get her mouth on Ali's skin, like she was dehydrated and Alison was the only thing that could quench her thirst.

Emily moaned when Alison opened her legs for her. She didn't need to persuade her much as the blonde also held up her dress with her under arms. Making sure she got a good view at what this gorgeous woman was about to do to her.

"Fuck, you're so wet." Emily groaned as she lightly kissed Alison's mound right above where she wanted her. Licking her lips as her eyes stayed locked on Alison's aroused pussy.

"I-I hope that isn't a bad thing," Alison lightly chuckled.

"Oh, God no," Emily promised bringing her hand to Alison's slit and running two fingers up and down her folds, spreading her wetness. Kissing her hip bone causing Alison to jerk in complete pleasure. The blonde moaned, struggling to keep herself from bucking into Emily's face. Emily smiled up at Alison and brought both hands to her hips to hold her still.

"So eager," Emily commented.

"You should see yourself," Alison muttered, glaring down at the brunette. Her glare didn't last for long. In fact, it melted almost immediately as Emily leaned forward and licked between Alison's folds. Alison's first instinct was to spread her legs wider for Emily. Banging her head against the door as her eyes rolled back with pleasure. Then she brought her hand to Emily's long beautiful hair and pulled her against her heat.

"Fuck, Em." She gritted out, tangling her fingers deeper into Emily's hair as she brought her sensitive clit into her mouth and lightly sucked.

And Alison was right. Emily's mouth was so fucking talented. She moved slowly, almost teasingly at first, savoring every piece of her. Her mouth and tongue was so hot and wet as it licked and sucked on her. Going at just the right speed before she brought her right hand up her thigh and had Alison place her left leg up on her shoulder as she worshipped her. This allowed Emily to get in closer to the blonde's center and to open her legs up wider for her. Emily then ran her hand up Alison's left thigh and brought her hand to Alison's ass. Gently squeezing it before slipping her fingers down lower to her entrance and entered her pussy with two fingers.

"Mmmm...fuck." Alison groaned with her mouth wide open. As Emily worked on her she could feel her legs start to shake in pure pleasure. Emily started slow at first. Holding them in place before wiggling them inside her so Ali could feel all of her. She then brought her fingers in and out as she continued to lick, lapping up and down Alison's sensitive clit.

Everything was much more intense than Alison realized. She was pressed tightly up against the door of a filthy lesbian bar restroom. Emily, one of the most beautiful girls she's ever seen on her knees in front of her, taking her in a way she's never been taken before. Emily knew exactly what to do with her hands and mouth. Most men she's been with weren't as talented with their fingers and god when they tried to go down on her, it was usually a mess and not arousing at all.

She needed to stop and focus on the here and now, because this was definitely more than amazing. Emily swallowed around her. Now kissing her way up Alison's body. As she went in more forcefully with her fingers. Pumping them in and out of Alison. Alison couldn't help but buck her hips. Needing Emily to continue, she aggressively, more than she intended to, pushed Emily back down. She wanted her mouth on her when she came. Alison couldn't help it as she rode Emily's face. Emily became more aggressive in her sucking and licking, knowing that Alison was close.

It was like all other thoughts fled from Alison's head and this was all she could focus on right now. Emily just felt so good and she swirled her tongue in just the right ways, lapping at her clit as she fucked her with her fingers. It was quite easy to get lost in the feeling of such a talented mouth, especially when Emily was moaning into her and making Alison's toes curl as the vibrations sent shivers up her spine.

Alison cracked open her eyes again then, only to moan once again at the sight of Emily eagerly eating her out. Her cheeks were spotted red, spittle running from the corner of her lips. Her lips swollen and bright red. Emily had unzipped her own jeans so she could press a hand inside her panties as she got Alison off. Needing to feel relief herself. That was the sight that made Alison tighten her grip on Emily's hair, gasping loudly and bucking her hips forward as she just completely lost control. Feeling the arousal growing in her stomach and only able to gasp out a strangle warning before she came all over Emily's fingers. Yet Emily didn't pull away, instead she removed her fingers and brought her tongue to Alison's pussy continuing to lick her and get every drop of her juices.

Emily swallowed it like a champ, moaning the whole time, licking and sucking on Alison. Allowing Alison to use her mouth to ride out her orgasm. It took Alison a moment to realize that Emily was moaning because she was also about to cum herself. Alison stared at Emily with wide eyes, her cheeks growing red as Emily started to rub herself harder and faster, burying her face into Alison's tight sex. She was whining, riding out her own orgasm, bucking into her palm as she rested on her knees in front of Alison who was breathing deeply. Completely turned on from the sight in front of her.

Alison thought that she saw tear tracks on her face but Emily wiped them away before she could be certain. Trying to collect herself from the extremely powerful orgasm she had at her own hand.

"Wow" Alison complemented once Emily had removed her hand from her jeans and button them up. Reaching down and giving Emily a hand to help her up off her knees.

Emily grinned. "Wow is right," she agreed, voice completely wrecked from the major workout she just had. "Was- was that okay for your first experience with another woman?"

"That was more than just okay," Alison promised. Bringing her hand to Emily's cheek to give her encouragement. "I think I know for sure that I'm bisexual now. So, uh, yeah, thanks." She was so awkward that she wanted to slap herself, but Emily just laughed and shook her head, amused.

"Anytime." She said, and Alison watched with an eyebrow raised as Emily scoffed at the mess on the floor they both made with the bottom of her shoes.

"Um," Alison said. Emily just rolled her eyes.

"Don't look at me like that. It's a bar, what do you expect me to do? Clean it up?" Alison chuckled and shook her head.

"You're really something," She murmured and knew she was right. Emily wasn't like anybody she'd ever met before. She was amazingly beautiful, seductive as fuck and cried during sex. She was so gorgeous that Alison wanted to kiss her until her lips were swollen and she wanted to hold her hand and run her hands through her hair.

Alison wanted to run her hands all over her body and see what Emily actually looked like under all those clothes. Her skin laid out for her like a canvas just for her. With a sinking feeling, Alison realized that she wanted to get to know Emily for real. She wants to take her out on a date and see if something between them could blossom, something that had made Alison's insides churn with butterflies and happiness.

Emily looked up and caught Alison's eye. She cocked her head to the side, a questioning glint in her eyes before her face broke out into a small soft smile.

"Oh gosh..." she signed, shaking her head. And then, repeating her words from earlier in a much gentler tone said, "Don't look at me like that."

"How am I looking at you?" Alison questions, although she already had a pretty good idea.

"Like you want to ravish me and take me on a date at the same time." Emily replied with a sly smile.

Raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, Alison shrugged but she was smiling nonetheless. There was no anger behind Emily's gaze, just complete wonder, as if he couldn't believe that Alison was looking at her that way.

"Is that wrong of me?" Alison asked.

Emily's eyes scanned across her face as if she was searching for something. When she didn't find whatever she was looking for, she slowly shook her head.

"No," She said quietly. "I just..." She cleared her throat and shook her head again. "Most people are just looking for a quick fuck."

"Well, I supposed I'm not 'most people' than." Alison said dumbly, but it made Emily laugh anyways, so she went on, "What do you say, then? Go on a date with the sexually confused loser that you just got off in some dirty restroom?"

Alison could have laughed at the way Emily's eyebrows shot up so fast that they disappeared into the quaff of hair on her forehead, but she didn't. She was genuinely curious of whether or not Emily would say yes, so she stayed quiet, waiting for her response.

"You didn't seem too sexually confused to me," Emily snorted, shaking her head. Alison rolled her eyes. "I suppose it couldn't hurt. To-to go on a date with you, I mean."

Unable to contain herself, Alison surged forward and captured Emily's lips with her own once more. Emily made a noise of surprise but kissed her back instantly. Sher lips soft and almost timid now that the question of sex wasn't in the air anymore.

"You know," Alison murmured against her lips. "I think we've done this backwards." Emily hummed in agreement. Closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around Alison's waist and drawing her closer to her as they continued to kiss. Alison pulled back, "I thought sex came after the first date." She playfully stated with a smile.

Emily groaned. Her head falling to Ali's shoulder in embarrassment but there was still a hint of a smile on her face as her cheeks were tinted pink. "Fuck you." She mumbled into Ali's neck.

Giggling, Ali brought Emily's face up out of her neck and pecked her lips softly. Smiling hard. "It might be hard after I literally just came but I suppose I could try if you really want me too."

 **xxxxxxx**

 **Hello Lovelies,**

 **I know it's been a while. I've been trying my best to get back into the writing grove. It's kinda hard. All inspiration has been lost. Not because of Emison but honestly, just life.**

 **I first and foremost want to thank my lovely editor Amanda also known as ImmediatelyAfterLife on WattPad. Thank you so much sweetie. I really appreciate it and look forward to much more of your assistance in the near future. I have a couple of stores I've got to finish :)**

 **Secondly, I do want to advise that this was not an original writing. I did get the idea from a fanfic that was written with Dan and Phil. I would normally give credit but honestly, can't remember who it was or find the fanfic any longer to give proper credit.**

 **Lastly, please don't forget to vote and comment. Let me know if you like it. It was written in a different style then I'm used to so please forgive me for any mistakes. After Amanda edited it. I went in and made slight changes because I wanted the sexy time to get more detailed. Therefore, all mistakes are mine.**

 **till next time,**

 **~Andrea**


End file.
